i want your bite
by Kiarax27
Summary: dark!kelena katherine and elena like to play with their victims and then each other


title: i want your bite

author: kiarax27

rating: M

a/n: tumblr fic prompt that i decided to post on here just for fun. idea and title comes from the song 'i want your bite' chris crocker. enjoy!~

ps; i dunno if you can even post stuff like this on here anymore, so here's hoping this doesn't get taken down :S

x

Katherine was in no hurry. She kept her pace liesurely, sucking gently on the tendons in her victims neck for a few minutes, before giving in to her craving and piercing the smooth skin with her fangs. The euphoric feeling was immediate, the lush taste filled her mouth and she moaned, loudly, knowing who was most likely watching her.

"Don't you want some?"

Elena crept up behind Katherine, placing her warm hands on Katherine's hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know I prefer to watch. You're so beautiful like this, completely free and hungry for it. I could watch you all day Kat."

The delicate tone of Elena's voice sent shivers down Katherine's spine and she felt Elena smile against her. They were pressed up against each other, Elena's front touching every inch of Katherine's back as she sucked the life slowly out of a beautiful young collage student they'd pick up together in a bar tonight.

(It was their favourite game. They played up their looks, they were twins. What man wouldn't be seduced by two identical exotic brunettes who were just looking for some fun? They flirted obnxiously and danced outrageously, sipping drinks and twirling their hair around their fingers, until the men were putty in their hands. Then they brought them back to whatever hotel, room, inn they were currently saying at, sucked him dry and fucked each other senseless afterwords, leaving the body on the floor and their clothes littered around the room.)

"Kiss me, I want a little taste." Elena whispered.

Katherine stoped drinking, and grinned wickedly. "No."

"What do you mean no? That's not very nice Kat. Sharing is caring remember? Don't you know your manners?" Elena pouted. She was cute as a fucking button when she pouted, but Katherine had better ideas, and she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Sit on the bed. I want you to watch. I want you to be begging for it. But no touching. Not until I say so."

Elena obeyed, with a dark look in her eyes she perched herself on the bed and very nearly glared at Katherine, her hands making tight little fists and bunching up the rose colored comforter of their bed for the night.

"Good girl."

Katherine got back to work, licking her way up the man's neck from where his blood was dripping slowly from the open wound. She licked around it, teasingly, until she once again sunk her teeth deep into the veins in his neck. From behind her, Elena let out a high pitched whimper, and balled her fists even tigher, the skin turning white from the pressure.

Katherine wanted to put on a good show, she wanted Elena so turned on from watching her she could barely form coherent sentences, only low moans and gasps and nonsense spilling from her mouth, as she watched her counterpart greedily suck the blood she was so desperate for out of their victim.

"Kat, _please._"

"Yeah babe?" Katherine let the blood in her mouth trickle lazily down her face and onto her neck, knowing it was only making Elena more desperate. "Please what?"

Elena stood up aburptly, crowding in Katherine's face. "Please let me taste. Please let me touch you."

Katherine smirked and pulled Elena in by the belt loops of her low slung black jeans. She reached her hand up to cup Elena's skin, and run her fingers down the side of her face, little droplets of blood trailing their way down Elena's face from where it had been on Katherine's fingers. She licked it up, and Elena giggled, but was quickly cut off when Kat roughly brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

Elena moaned heavily against Katherine's mouth, opening her lips up for the warm slide of Katherine's tongue. They kissed frantically, all thrashing tongues and little nips of teeth to each other's lips.

Katherine backed Elena up until her knees hit the bed and she went sprawling backwards, spread out and panting as Katherine straddled her waist. She wasted no time, kissing under Elena's jaw and down her neck, over her cleavage to lick in the dip.

"Take this off," Katherine mumbled to Elena, sitting up for only the amount of time it took for her to yank her shirt over her head and fling it across the room. Katherine cupped Elena's breasts in her hands, palming them through her bra and sucking brusies into the skin of her neck, making Elena moaning loudly into the quietness of the room.

"I love hearing you moan for me." Katherine whispered into Elena's neck, "I love how much you want me."

"I want you, I want you so badly." Elena panted, "Come on Kat, more."

Katherine removed Elena's bra, and then took off her own shirt to press themselves together, and kissing Elena hard on the mouth. Elena gasped into the kiss, and ran her hands slowly up Katherine's naked back, admiring the feel of the smooth skin. Katherine pulled Elena's bottom lip into her mouth to bite at it slowly, then licked her way down Elena's body, stopping to suck her pert nipples into her mouth. Elena threw her head back against the pillows, gasping loudly into the crook of her elbow.

She grinned against Elena's skin, then kissed her way slowly down in between the valley of her breasts, leaving a trail of blood along Elena's skin, only to go back up just as slowly licking it away. Elena was watching her every move, her brown eyes made even darker with lust and she was licking her lips hungrily, trying to taste the blood the Katherine had left on her lips.

"Do you think it's about time I take these off?" Katherine mumbled into Elena's hipbones.

"Yes, yes, god yes." Elena was nodding frantically, pulling Katherine's hands into her belt loops to help slid her pants off her long, tanned legs. Katherine dropped them lazily over the side of the bed and sat up to stare at Elena.

"How should I do this now?" She leaned back on her heels, all her clothes intact besides her shirt and bra, to stare down at Elena, who lay breathing heavily and mostly naked besides the pair of lacy pink underwear, careful not to touch her at all.

"Don't be a tease."

"Oh but you're a tease. When I drank from that poor boy you wouldn't stop whispering in my ears, pressing yourself against me, trying to rile me up. Was that not your intension?" Katherine smirked.

"Maybe."

"Well then, I get to be just as much a tease as you were babe." She ran a single finger down Elena's stomach, stopping just above the waistband of her underwear, only to dip her finger inside and feel the wetness that gathered there. Elena gasped.

"Are you desperate for it?" Katherine leaned in to loom over Elena's body, to feel her stuttering breathing and the way her breasts pressed up against Katherine's own, slightly slippery with sweat.

"Yes, please, yes Kat. Touch me, _please please _touch me."

Without warning, Katherine moved her body down the bed to swipe her tongue quickly over Elena, whose back arched nearly a foot off the bed and she moaned, "God, yes."

Katherine set a pace, licking slowly over Elena, still in her lacy pink underwear, dampening the fabric and making Elena thrash her head from side to side with pleasure. Katherine sat back to shimmy out of her own jeans, removing her black thong along with them. She climbed her way back up Elena's body, and Elena wrapped her legs around Katherine's waist, keeping them pressed tightly together. They were both slick with sweat and pressing wet, open mouthed kisses, sliding their tongues together flithily, moaning together and writhing with want.

While licking deeply into Elena's mouth, still tasting her victim's blood, Katherine pushed one finger into Elena's wetness and pulled their mouths apart to watch Elena widen her eyes in pleasure and her mouth go slack.

"Yes," she hissed, "More."

Building a faster pace, plunging her finger in and out of Elena's slick heat in a constant rhythm, she slowly slipped another finger inside, curling them upwards and searching for that spot that would send Elena blurting out explitives. She added a third finger, moving them in and out at a rapid pace, as Elena gasped out harshly and writhed underneath Katherine, moving her head from side to side and grasping at what ever she could reach. She was pleading, mumbling little unintelligent words into the pillows as her head thrashed back and forth, and Katherine increased her pace, curling her fingers up to hit Elena's g spot.

Elena clenched around her fingers and her back arched off the bed. "Oh, fuck fuck yes, oh yes!" She rode out her orgasm with her beautiful eyes squeezed tightly together and Katherine kept her pace even after Elena had come down, licking at the tendons in her neck, trying to bring to her to her second orgasm of the night.

She removed her fingers, and moved down Elena's body. Elena was trying to catch her breath, and panting helplessly, but Katherine licked a long strip over her and used her other hand to rub at her clit, until Elena was throwing her head back for a second time, moaning unashamedly loud.

"Your turn," she gasped out, leaning up to crash their faces together in a kiss. She could taste herself in Katherine's mouth, and moaned again. She flipped them over, for once Katherine surrendered some of the control as she was nearly as desperate as Elena was to meant her own release. Elena left no time for teasing and plunged three fingers into Katherine, who nearly screamed, her voice cutting out half way through.

"Ohmygodelena!" Elena worked her fingers in and out, fast, and sucked massive, throbbing lovebites into the skin of Katherine's neck.

"Elena, I-I want you to bite me." Katherine gasped out, "I'm gonna come, bite me, elena, please."

Elena knew from experience what a mindblowing experience an orgasm combined with the sensation of the piercing of vampire fangs felt like, and it was the most pleasureable thing she had experienced to date. She wanted the same for Katherine.

Elena simuatenously curled her fingers up and sank her vampire fangs deep into the silky smooth skin of Katherine's neck, blood splurting out and down her chest, in between her breats and painting both their bodies red. Katherine's back arched obscenely as she came, shaking and gasping out Elena's name, writhing ridiculously, as Elena continued to suck blood from her, long after she came down from her orgasm.

Afterwords they lay in a pile of sweaty limbs, wrapped up in each other smiling like lust and love struck teenagers. Occasionally licking blood from each other naked bodies, they lay and drifted off to sleep.

fin

x


End file.
